Scenery
by catnap69
Summary: HouseCameron. They are together and feel the need to 'get away from it all'. warning:SMUT!Please remember that I suck at summaries


Cameron stood out on the balcony, hands resting on the rails in front of her, enjoying the view of the beach's waves crashing on the shore and the sand swirling into ablivion. Two arms came out and grabbed her waist, both gently and agressively at the same time, pinning her to her spot. Cameron leanr back against the warm, solid body of her partner and smiled sleepily.

"We made a deal on the plane," came the gruff voice that had become so familiar to her, "That you would be naked the second that we got through the hotel room door."

His statement caused Camerons smile to widen and her to turn around and look at him, with her arms wrapped securly around his neck, looking directly into his eyes.

"Yes we did, but we never did discuss your end of the bargain."

House laughed and looked away from her, he had taught her well.

"Ok, in exchange for you being naked, what do I have to do?"

Cameron thought for a moment, thoughroly enjoying being in control for once, then came up with an idea.

"Nothing. I want to be able to hold this over you for years to come."

"So you are actually going to use my raging hard-on and a need to get get rid of it against me?"

Cameron began grinning again, running her newly manicured nails through his slightly thinning hair. Suddenly she burst out laughing as House pulled his legendery pouting face.

"You dont have to worry about anything though...Im wearing a skirt."

House only respnded with a confused look in his eyes, so she slowly leant further forward and whispered in his ear, "Im not wearing any underwear...easy access." Before taking his ear lobe between her lips and toying with as she usually does when she wants to tease him. House's eyebrows raised at this and a smirk appeared on his face, causing his blue eyes to sparkel.

"Im sorry Dr. Cameron, but I will have to test that theory for myself. I do apolagize if this causes you any inconvinience."

Before Cameron could answer, House had already started to pull het skirt up over her thighs, his right hand taking the same path. Cameron let out a gasp as House's hand slid between her legs.

"Im sorry for ever doubting you." He mumbled against her lips. Cameron said nothing. The only sounds heard were the waves and Camerons heavy panting. Why did he always have to tease her like this? They were still standing out on the balcony, the white net curtains flowing around them in the wind. Cameron was getting so turned on by now, just standing in the open, with House's hands on her, just kissing him. As House's tongue seeks its way into her mouth, his fingers also entered her, his thumb applying pressure to her clit, causing her to cry out loudly and House to clamp his left over her mouth.

"Someone is going to hear you."

House's fingers thrust slowly into her, his thumb circling and teasing her clit. Her body bucked against his with every thrust, her orgasm beggining to ripple through her. She threw her head back, letting House lean forward and bite at her throat softly.

"Oh God!" She cried out as heat bathed his fingers and her body both shuddered and went rigid. A smirk appeared on his face as House slowly withdrew his fingers and brought them to his lips to lick off the remainder of her heat. Cameron leant back against the railing, skin beautifully pink and flushed with a glow that she could only get from one hell of an orgasm, as she tried to stay standing but swaying slightly. At seeing this, House moved and threw his hands out to hold her hips, trying to keep her in place. Slowly, House lowered his lips to hers and gave her a long, slow, deep kiss, with Cameron pulling at his lower lip with her teeth as they broke apart. House, his eyes still glistening with the knowledge of what he had just done to her, her cries and moans of pleasure still ringing in his ears, whispered "Are you OK?"

Panting and legs trembling, Cameron shifted her position slightly and nodded.

"So, can we go to dinner now?"

House seemed taken aback by this question, "Are you sure that you're up to it? Your legs are still a little shakey."

Cameron didnt answer, only ground her hips against him, feeling his erection through his jeans, and it was only then that House realised that her skirt was still up around her waist. He reached down and slowly straightened it, letting his knuckles graze her.

"OK, lets go to dinner. Where do you want to go?"

Dinner had definately been fun, the whole time, Cameron had her foot in House's crotch, playing and teasing his erection with her toes. She was highly amused by the reaction that she was causing, especially when the waiter came over with their order and House practically jumped out of his seat, his sex-crazed look almost scaring the waiter off. But now, back at the hotel, they couldnt wait to rip each others clothes off, but Cameron was determined to make him pay for their episode out on the balcony. Sadly for Cameron, she had too much to drink and was a little tipsy. As soon as they walked through the door after dinner they instantly, despite Camerons best efforts, fell into a passionate kiss and began to pull at each others clothes. House moved his lips to her neck, gently licking and sucking on her throat and collar bone. Cameron threw her head back to give him better access to her body. Cameron lost her balance and fell backward onto the bed, an explosion of laughter escaping her. House levered himself above her using his arms, positioning himself over her, his lips a mere inch from hers. Giggling, she drew in a deep breath and breathed in his scent, relishing in it.

"What are you laughing at?"

His question brought her back to herself. "Us. How did we ever make it this far?"

Not able to resist the opportunity he replied "Well I'm pretty sure that a plane was involved."

Cameron justed laughed and kissed him again, this time deepening the kiss with heated intensity. She reached down and began to undo House's belt as his hands fumbled with the zipper of her dress. Cameron rolled, so that she was on top and groped him through his boxers. He groaned against her lips causing her to gring her hips down onto him. House's hands moved down to the bottom of her dress and pulled it up over her head, exposing her beauty, taking a moment to drink in the sight of her small naked form. She puuled his shirt off and kissed her way down his body until she reached his trousers. Hooking her fingers underneath the waistband, dragging them down his legs, taking his boxers with them. The friction of the material grazing his cock made him even harder. House, lying on his back, looked down the bed at her, a smirk on his face. She gave him a sly smile and bent down and licked the moisture off the tip of his cock with one sweep of her tongue. House instanly gasped and grabbed handfulls of her hair as she ran her tongue over the length of him, before engulfing him completely. With a few sweeps of her tongue and jerks of her head, House was writhing against her, panting and moaning like mad. They go on like this for only a few seconds more before House grabbed her by the upper arms and brought her down on top of him. She smiled at him, her fingertips still stroking his cock as she brought her lips to his, her tongue seeking his. His hand between her legs, one thigh either side of his hips, his thumb pressing at her entrance, teasing it. She hated him when he did this to her. But she also had to admitt that she has never had it this good. She pushed herself more firmly against his thumb while nibbling on his bottom lip. His other hand, moving, touching and feeling her peach-soft, satin like skin, removing his lips from hers, he reached and cupped her breasts- pink and cream, perfect- bringing her nipple to his mouth. Cameron arched into him, grasping his shaft in her hand and bringing it up to meet her before sinking down onto him, her whole body shuddering and screaming out to his.

"Oh fuck."

Cameron braced herself, hands on his chest, she began to ride him, slowly at first then gaining speed, House's hands, one on her hip and the other on her thigh, tightened their grip. She closed her eyes and bit down on her lower lip as her orgasm began, House's hips rising to meet hers, thrusting deeper inside her. Cameron could see the muscles in his body tense as his own climax flooded inside her as her own hit her with great force causeing her to pulse aroung his cock. They both collapsed in each others arms, trying to regain their breath.

After Camerons heartbeat had returned to normal, she leant up and hit him playfully on the shoulder.

"Ow. What was that for?" House said rubbing hid shoulder where she had hit him as if it had hurt, with a smile.

"I know that you havn't told Chase and Foreman about us."

He was about to respond when...

"And I knoe that you havn't told Stacy either."

Uh-Oh

"Um... I was going to but then-"

"Are you still in love with her?"

The question would have normally suprised him but he saw this coming.

"I have to know."

House just smiled and swept her long mane of hair to one side as he sat up, looking her in the eye.

"No, I didn't tell her. And no, I am not still in love with her.To be honest, I think that I love someone else."

Cameron understood. She just smiled and kissed him again. Shortly after though. House pulled back.

"Is there something that you want to say to me back?" He asked, hesitant.

Cameron seemed to take a moment to ponder this, then finally said,"I think about it." 


End file.
